Tell me about your kinks
by LilianaRosana
Summary: "Okay Ace, now tell me about your kinks."  Izo asked, looking curious. Ace spluttered and looked at his friend with wide eyes  "What ?"  He screeched.   "Your kinks, Ace. What you like, or would like to do in bed."


_Note: Okay, I did not wanted to work this afternoon, shame on me, so I decided to write this. I was "inspired" x)_

 _Don't worry about my other story "Letting Go", I'm planning on finishing it but I wanted to write a lighter piece. Hope you don't mind !_

 _PS: I hope you'll like it ! Tell me what you think about it ! I'm actually quite self conscious about posting such a thing_

 _NB: There's not actual sex in this fic as I'm still to prudish to write a sex scene x) But this time will come_

 **Kinks**

« Okay Ace, now tell me about your kinks. » Izo asked, looking curious.

Ace spluttered and looked at his friend with wide eyes

« What ? » He screeched.

Izo simply raised one of his perfect eyebrows and seemed to wait for a better answer while painting his nails with some kind of pink nail polish. « Pink flamenco » or so Ace had been told. Or maybe it was Pompeii purple ? … Who named nail polish ? Pompeii purple ? He was almost sure they didn't have nail polish in Pompeii at that time...

« Your kinks, Ace. What you like, or would like to do in bed. »

« What ? » He said again, his face taking a « tiger blossom » shade...

Izo huffed a little and shook his head, waving his fingers in front of him to make it dry more quickly.

« We're alone. I'm painting my nails. You're listening to me rant. Now is the time to talk about our kinks. » He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ace's blush deepened leaving Izo smirking at him. It definitely wasn't the time to talk about kinks. Who talks about this kind of thing with a friend, in the middle of the afternoon ?

« Come on. Your appeareance screams sex so you must have a kink or two ! »

Ace was absolutely mortified.

« Okay. If you're too prudish to start then I'll begin. I absolutely love when Thatch takes this lustful look when I tease him by showing a bit of my skin... »

Ace's eyes widened comically. He didn't need to know that. He really, really didn't.

« What about you ? Marco seems more frigid but I'll bet my prettiest kimono he's a beast in bed. »

No sound left Ace's mouth and if his skin wasn't already the color of a tomato, his blush would have deepened.

« You're so cute when you blush ! » Izo laughed. « But I know for a fact that you're no blushing virgin... »

« Izo ! » Ace cried out.

« Okay. We'll do it this way. If you tell me one of your kink, I'll tell you one of Marco's kink. How does it sound ? »

Ace perked up. It sounded interesting. But still mortifying. Izo had come to spend the afternoon with him as he had a day off and his friend would leave for New-york the next day. He was a famous artist and travelled the world all the time.

« I like it when he undresses me with his eyes... » He muttered, not looking at Izo.

« Hum... » The okama made. « I'm quite sure you can come up with something better. Come on, Marco's kink worth more than just this bit of information. »

« Why do you want to know ? » Ace grumbled.

He did not want to just talk about his sex life. Even if Izo technically often brought it up, he had never asked about his « kinks ». About how many times a week they did it, yes. About who topped, yes. But not about kinks. Not that Ace ever told him who topped.

« Well, I don't know. Just to know I guess. And to share mine ! I love talking about kinks with my dearest friends. » He said winking.« Okay, I'll give you another one. I like tying Thatch to my bedpost and I absolutely love riding him. »

Ace's blush – which had subsided a bit – came back with a vengeance.

« Oh god, Izo. » He moaned. « I don't need to know this about you and Thatch ! »

« Don't be a baby ! Talking about it is good ! Sex is not shameful. Nor are your kinks. »

He knew that, of course. And Izo wasn't a stranger so he could tell him. Plus, he trusted him not to let anyone know. Still, he had never talked about it with anyone and it was a bit intimidating. And he felt ashamed to talk about such things period.

« I won't judge you. And don't forget, I know of Marco's kinks. » His smile taking a lascivious edge.

« Ah don't look at me like this ! » Ace said hiding his face behind his hands.

He turned around looking at the wall covered with photos of Ace, Marco and their brothers and friends. He would know of Marco's kinks ? That interested him. But he did not really need to know... Sex with his lover was already mind blowing. But it was true at times, Ace craved something more. Did his lover have similar needs ?

« Ace. » Izo sing songed. « My offer won't stand forever. »

« Okay okay ! » Ace said giving up. « I … Some times ago, during a black tie event Marco had to attend he had a bit much to drink... And … Hum... » He hesitated to share more. Really. The sex after this party had been particularly mind blowing.

« Come on ! Don't leave me hanging ! » Izo pleaded, sitting just in front of him, smirking as he saw the glazed look on Ace's features.

« And we had sex and... he was so wild. So ferocious. It was... mind shattering. »

« Oooh. So you like rough sex, you kinky bastard. » Izo chuckled. « It's good once in a while, even if I prefer being the one to tie Thatch up. Did he tie you up ? »

« Izo... » Ace moaned once again because he had shared enough.

« Come on ! Don't be stingy ! »

« He did not tie me up but... »

« I want to know ! »

« But he cornered me against a wall, ravished my mouth till I was out of breath, dragged me back home and... we had sex. »

« Ah no ! It was getting good ! What happened then ? »

Ace did not feel as ashamed as he had at first. He would never forget that night.

« Well, he was definitely rough. But I loved it. Pulling my hair, fucking my mouth as he wanted, even... even... spanking me... »

Oh God, he did not tell this. Oh god. Izo was looking at him with a considering look.

« And... He entered me with so much force... setting such a brutal pace... »

« Did you love it ? »

« … I... » It was getting worse and worse. He was losing himself in the memory of that night and he could feel himself getting a bit hard. In his living room with Izo just a few feet away from him. Still he went on telling Izo. Maybe he needed to tell someone as he craved this kind of sex and did not know how to make Marco understand.

« There was a bit of blood... So now he's treating me as if I'm made of glass. » He finished, frowning.

« Ah. Well, I think he's guilty. You should just tell him. He'll understand. »

Ace nodded but didn't say anything more, thinking about actually telling Marco he loved rough sex. He couldn't imagine this conversation. He was no blushing virgin. But still.

Izo's mouth opened but Ace cut him

« I should talk to him ? But what should I say ? Hey Marco, I definitely love it when you fuck me raw, spank me, do whatever you want with my body till I'm begging for more, till I'm hoarse ? » He asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Silence met his question and Izo was looking at him, his mouth hanging open. He might have been a bit too honest about it after all. But he could admit now that he was frustrated. So damn frustrated that Marco was making love sweetly. It was good. But Ace needed more. Needed to see Marco losing control and taking the lead.

« Yes. You should have said that. » A hoarse voice sounded behind him.

Ace whirled around, looking up into Marco's eyes. His usually blue eyes were nearly black with desire and lust.

« Marco... » Ace said slowly.

« So you want me to fuck you raw, hum ? » A slow smiled spread on Marco's face.

He began to advance toward Ace, a dark aura exuding from his body.

« To spank you and to tie you to my bed ? »

Ace shivered and crawled backward, sensing Marco's intensity.

« You want me to fuck your pretty mouth till all you can think about is my cock ? »

A delicious shiver wracked his body and his cock hardened upon hearing those words. Yeah. He was a sucker for dirty talk too.

« You should have asked... » Marco's smile contained a dark promise.

Neither noticed Izo slipping out. He was into sharing his kinks, not into voyeurism... Or maybe he was. He could stay a bit, to see for himself.

* * *

Edit: this story is complete and won't be updated


End file.
